How You Remind Me
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: What if Emma had went to Lakehurst and fell inlove with it's bad boy, Sean Cameron. When Emma has to go to Degrassi though, the lovers break up. Two years later the schools come together because Lakehurst has burnt down. Can Sean&Emma resist another?SE
1. Chapter 1

Emma remembered it like yesterday, the first year of highschool, first day of Lakehurst ...

_Sean Cameron was 15 years old and he laughed with his friends being Nic and Lucas. They were Lakehursts bad boys. Sean had short blonde hair that he covered with a black tuke and wore a white wifebeater and a grey sweater with jeans. _

_"Yo, you going to class today?" Lucas asked Sean, his best friend. _

_"Actually yeah" said Sean and the two friends laughed. That wasn't natural "Mrs.Terry is going to tell Mr.Tatum if I don't stop skipping" he admits._

_"So that's why" taunts Nic with a laugh and the bell rang "Catch yeah later" he leaves. _

_Sean turned to Lucas who raised an eyebrow._

_"Last time, you wanna go or you gonna stay like a goody two shoes?" he taunts._

_Sean snickered "You got nothin' on me wanna be" he said and Lucas joked an 'ohhh'. _

_"see yeah later, I'm gonna go find Mia" Lucas confirms and Sean smirked shaking his head and walked away.Some girls smiled and gawked Sean as he passed._

_"Hey Sean" Holly purred_

_"Looking good Cameron" another girl said playfully _

_"Hmph" Sean chuckles just passing them. He walked the school like he owned it. But lets face it, he did. Lakehurst was his school. _

_But while walking down the hallway something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. A girl stood at her locker with shoulder length hair, it was blonde and slightly waved. Her body was slim and tall with the perfect tan. _

_His mouth dropped and almost bumped into someone before moving out of the way and looked behind him and back to the girl. She must be new because he's never seen her. And he wouldn't miss someone as beautiful as that._

_He was working up courage to go over until the blonde began walking away. Damn it! Since when is Sean Cameron afraid to work his magic on some girl he didn't even know? _

_Sean jogged through the crowd and looked for the blonde and there she was, her golden waves swaying as she walked. She seemed to be looking around and caught his eye. His breath stopped and she just looked away while turning a corner. _

_As she tossed her purse to the other side of her shoulder she saw him still looking at her and couldn't help but crack a smile. Who was this guy?_

_Sean felt slightly embarressed and scratched the back of his neck until finally taking the chance and jogged beside her._

_"hi" he greets as she looked to the right of her and saw him_

_"Um..hi" she greeted back putting a piece of hair behind her ear_

_"I'm Sean" he introduced himself and she nods slowly_

_"Emma.." she drifts_

_"Thats cool" he says, nervously putting hands in his pockets_

_"Are you stalking me or.." she went on teasingly as his eyes widen, did it look like it?_

_"What? No" he answers quickly making her laugh. Which sung in his ears. _

_"Then what did you need __**Sean**__?" she teased his name_

_"Well __**Emma**__, can I call you sometime?" he mocked her back playfully_

_"Sorry, I don't have a pen" she smirked and walked ahead. Sean couldn't help but smile by the rejection, no one has ever said no to him._

_He watched her go with an amused look on his face "So your busy?!" he hollared to her._

_She looked over her shoulder still smiling, the smile would stick in his head all day. "Sure" she taunted playfully and turned back around going to her class. _

_Later on that day, __**Emma **__Nelson went to go see her friend Mia who stood in her cheerleading outfit and smiled seeing her. The girls were both 14 years old. _

_"Hey" Mia smiled to Emma who did back_

_"Hey" she greets looking around the gym to other cheerleaders and players slowly coming out. _

_"So I hear our Lakehurts bad boy Sean Cameron, met a new girl today. Freshman, blonde..pretty. People said she blew him off and he's never been so smitten in his life" Mia smirked eyeing Emma "How do you plea?" Mia asked crossing her arms_

_"Guilty, I guess" Emma said hiding her smile _

_"I knew it!" exclaimed Mia with a laugh _

_As of cue, the doors opened and in came Sean with Lucas and they caught themselves looking at another._

_Mia laughed standing between them as the guys walked over, Lucas wrapped arms around Mia and Sean hid his smirk sneaking a glance at Emma. _

_"Where were you this morning?" Lucas asked Mia "I looked for you"_

_"got sick" Mia said frowning. She's been getting sick a lot.. _

_"So __**Emma**__, trying out for cheerleading?" Sean teased the blonde _

_"No. Not a fan. Bye Mia" she said waving and Mia smiled waving back_

_Lucas laughed watching Sean watch Emma go "Stop looking so uptight Cameron" he said_

_"Bite me Luke" Sean taunts walking off. _

And thats just where it begun. There were sparks between Sean and Emma. Many people teased them about hooking up but neither had the courage to confess to another.

Until one night.. _Lakehurst had a kind of club they hung out at called the Bronze. Mia and Emma were there every night to dance but Mia was going through some drama with Lucas at the moment. A pregnancy scare._

_So Emma was dancing with 3 guys on her own and Sean was in his usual seat watching her, like he always did. He sat with his crew being Lucas, Jane, Nic and some other guys with their girls. _

_Sean felt drawn to Emma and stood up out of the booth and slowly went over to the girl who swayed with the music along with some guys. It's been 3 months of drooling over this girl and he was entirely smitten. _

_As the music vibrated around them Emma looked up and caught the eyes of Sean who slowly went behind her. It's like the guys knew she belonged to him and backed off. She bit her lower lip when Sean wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_Emma put a hand on the back of his neck while still swaying to the music and his hands laid on her lower stomach. It was getting hot and Sean's touch was driving Emma crazy. He slowly pulled her tighter to him and she looked to the side a bit, inches from his lips._

_He stared down as she looked up at him and then to his lips. As they got closer Emma closed her eyes and Sean leaned down kissing her deeply. Hearts pounded out of their chests and the music vibrated against their feet._

_She parted her lips and he teased his tounge with hers, kissing harder until turning her around and running his hand through her hair, holding the back of her head. They pulled away breathless and leaned forehead to forehead. That was definatly the best kiss eithers ever had. _

And thats when things began. Read to find out how this love story went on..


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Nelson was now 17 years old and she went to an entirely different school. Degrassi. It was better, more educated and less..dangerous

"Hey Em" she heard her best friend and turned to Manny Santos with a smile.

"Hey" she greets and saw lots of busses coming in "What's going on?" she asked and Manny shrugs.

"Who knows" she admits and gasped happily pointing "Boy friend" she said and Craig smiled going over to them and embracing her.

Emma smiled a bit watching them kiss and Craig put an arm over Manny facing Emma "It's Lakehurst school" he said.

Emma swallowed hard and glanced back over back at the busses. Should of know. Teens with piercings, tattoos, rough looking...

"What is Lakehurst doing here?" Emma asked curiously and a bit fearfully

"You didn't hear?" Craig asked

"Their school burnt down, didn't it?" Manny asked

"Yeah. So their coming here" Craig snickered

"Your kidding" Emma said as a group came behind them watching the people get off the busses as well

"That's what I said" Darcy said from behind with Chanel and some of her other cheerleaders.

"These losers better know this school belongs to us" Chanel confirms glaring at Lakehurst.

"Their pretty scary, you really wanna mess with them?" Manny asked her

Chanel just ingored her and Manny snickered watching her walk away with the cheerleaders.

"Well, guess Lakehurst joining our school pissed everyone off" Craig joked as Spinner came over and nodded in greetment to then see what they were looking at

"This is the school who killed JT." said Manny crossing her arms as Mia came over and next to Emma who looked at her and they shared a look

Here they are.. Mia and Emma. They use to go to Lakehurst and now they were on Degrassi's side.

"This means Jay Hogart comes back" Spinner said remembering his old friend who was expelled from Degrassi for the shooting and went to Lakehurst

"The school my daughters father goes to" Mia muttered to Emma.

"Mia, I doubt he'll even come here" Emma said trying to help her out

"Whatever. I'll deal with Lucas. Who are worried about Em?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow at Emma who bit the end of her tounge

"What does Emma have to be worried about?" Manny asked looking to her best friend.

Emma was to busy to look back at her as she saw a black motorcycle follow behind a bus. He parked and slowly got off as a crew walked over to meet him. He took off his big red shiny helmet.

The guy's hair was a light brown color and was curly, a bit long, above his shoulder. He was a charmer. He had strong arms and wore a white wife beater and jeans. He had some facail hair on his chin as well.

She couldn't forget those pierced blue eyes either.

Sean Cameron.

"...no one.." Emma lied keeping her eyes on Sean.

Okay, so if you want the inside story, Mia had left Lakehurst first because she was pregnant. She had her daughter, Isabella and she completely shut Lucas out thinking he couldn't raise a kid.

He did come from the bad side of town and go to Lakehurst. So Mia got her life together and went to Degrassi.

In grade 11, Emma joined her. And they've been Degrassi girls since. Emma's story of leaving Lakehurst wasn't such a good memory she wanted to tell.

"I got to go" Emma said before Sean or somebody from the school noticed her.

She looked a bit different, but not that different. She still have the shiny, silky blonde hair and bright smile with big brown eyes. But her hair was longer, her body curvier and her style more fashioned.

"Is she okay?" Manny asked and only Mia knew but shrugged, Emma would tell Manny when she was ready.

It was a painful memory. All she needed to know.. Sean and Emma had history.

And with Lakehurst joining Degrassi?

Lets just say it's going to be 3 times the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class" Mrs Kwan stood in front of the her English class and the students were standing watching her "Since we have new students.." she drifts

"A new school" someone in the crowd corrected, a bit bitterly.

"Right, I was thinking we could pick our seats all over again" she smiled

"I liked where I sat" Darcy said crossing her arms

"You mean on a corner down Main street?" Holly asked and smirked at the o's.

"I don't want to sit anywhere near them" some Degrassi guy confirms and Mrs Kwan rolled her eyes

"That's enough" she confirms.

Silence

"I'll randomly pick names and you sit where I point. You protest? You'll be suspended" Kwan confirms

They all groan but nod.

Emma crossed her arms, thank god this was her last period until lunch.

She didn't see Sean all day. But yes, she ran into some old friends and enimies but it was better then seeing..him.

As if on cue he came on in and Emma cursed under her breath, she spoke to soon

She should of known he and Lucas were just going to be late. They were known for it.

"Welcome to Degrassi boys" Mrs Kwan said to Lucas and Sean. Some Degrassi girls eyed them, maybe they could excuse SOME Lakehurst boys because they were FINE.

"Gee, thanks Mrs.K" Sean said sarcastically to his new teacher with his famous smirk

That smirk use to make Emma's knees weak. She looked away as a blonde guy came in and smiled seeing her, she smiled back uneasily. Peter Stone.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear and kissed her quickly. Her boy friend.

"You can call me MrsKwan" the teacher told Sean and Lucas who snickered looking around the class

"Nice techno MrsKwan" Lucas confirms eyeing the TV, dvd's and much more.

As Sean was looking around the room he saw **her**. How could he miss her?

She stood out anywhere. And damn did she still look good. But also different. A good different. She was always beautiful no matter what.

He also knew she was meaning to avoid his eyes. He prepared himself to see her, actually he wondered what'd it'd be like to see her again and this was it. She ignored him. Seemed about right.

"You okay?" Peter asked wrapping arms around her waist.

"Fine" Emma said giving a fake smile.

"Lucas" pointed Kwan at one desk and he dragged himself over.

"Peter" she pointed at the seat beside "Sean" she said for the next.

Emma swallowed hard. Peter between them two of them, god. He better come out alive!

She watched Peter go over and was nervous for him. That's when she finally connected eyes with **him**, Sean Cameron.

Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath. He let her see him glance at Peter and sit beside him, Sean glanced once more at Emma and she looked nerve wrecking.

Oh god, this was horrible.

This is a nightmare, please wake up!

"..and Emma" Kwan pointed at the seat next to Sean.

This was definatly the worse day of her life.

An hour later the bell rang and Emma got up to turn the way Sean was, almost bumping into another but carefully watching themselves.

Sean clenched his jaw and walked around her as she ugh'd and went straight to Peter.

Sean narrowed his eyes before leaving, catching Emma kiss Peter and stormed out of the room with Lucas


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma" smiled Manny running over to her locker

"Hey Manny" Emma greets

"So, hottie alert" Manny said happily

"Craig would be mad" Emma teased

"Not like I'd pick him up. Just saying" she joked

Emma laughed "Show me" she said knowing Manny was dying to.

Manny leaned on the locker next to Emma and sneaked a point down the hallway.

Emma followed the point and it went to Sean Cameron.

He was with some blonde who had hands all over him and Emma groaned pulling Manny's hand

"What? Did I do something?" Manny asked as Emma brought her to the girls bathroom

Emma looked through the stalls and saw them all empty as she turned back to Manny.

"he's my ex" Emma confessed

"Oh ouch. Wait... he's from Lakehurst" Manny points out and Emma nods.

"Come on Manny, put it together. I didn't come from a stupid private school. If I did? How would I know Mia?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow

"You were a Lakehurst girl, wow" Manny states to then shrug "So what's the big deal?" she asked

"Have you seen the war that broke out in our school?" Emma joked. Degrassi and Lakehurst hated another!

"Oh right" Manny states to then eye her "So you went out with that guy?"

Emma nodded "Sean Cameron. For two years" she explains

"Wow, that's a long time. What made you guys break up?" Manny curiously asked

"I went here" Emma admitted

"hmm. Harsh" Manny insists

"How am I suppose to go around with seeing him everywhere? He just gets under my skin" Emma bitters

"ignore him. You got Peter. He's a good guy and he loves you" Manny said and Emma just smiled a bit and nodded

At lunch time most Degrassi students either stayed at school or went to the Dot.

Lakehurst had their own spot at a place called The BASEMENT. Where they played pool and were allowed to smoke in the resturant type of diner.

And thats where Sean went. A ball shot hard into one of the nets and Sean pulled his stick back.

Jay whistled "Nice hit" he confirms bending to take his shot.

The blonde girl who was all over Sean earlier sat at a table watching them. The other girl being Jane was playing with the guys

"Something pissin' you off today Cameron?" teased Jane.

"Did you see Emmmaaa?" Lucas said in a sing song voice.

The blonde girl, Ralphy, narrowed her eyes at Sean who just took a swig of his water and ignored him.

"I never got to meet that girl" Jay insists "I left last year, she came. She's a hottie though" he said and caught Sean's glare.

Sean just rolled his eyes at his friends and took his shot again on the pool table.

"Lets skip the day" Ralphy said going over to Sean and wrapping arms around his neck.

Sean laid his stick down "We're leaving" he told his friends and left with Ralphy.

This day was just pissing him off more and more.

"So let me get this straight" Jay said trying to understand the story "Sean dated this chick?"

"Yep. Seriously dated" Jane confirms, Lucas snickered. "In love and all that fluff" she teased.

"And they broke up because she was going to Degrassi?" Jay asked

"Why would they stay together? Look at them compaired to us. People believe in them. They think we're low lifes" Lucas sneered.

"So Sean thought what? This girl was going to find someone better and just forget about him?" Jay asked

Lucas glared "Yeah" he confirms knowing how that felt.

Which reminded him he had to get back to school... he had someone to see.

**That's that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy. It's summer! Places to go to. Wohhoooo! Hoope the wait is worth it. Go read some more! No haters. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next week Mia was at her locker and closed it seeing Lucas standing there.

"What do you want Lucas?" she asked crossing her arms

"Wow, you still remember my name" he taunted

"I remember mine too, quite clever huh?" she taunted back

"Do you remember our daughters too?" he snapped and she frowned deeply

"Leave me alone Lucas" she warns and went to turn.

Lucas caught her wrist "You can't keep her away from me Mia. That's not fair!" he exclaimed

"Why are you doing this **now**?" Mia snapped and Lucas swallowed hard letting go of her hand.

Mia just snickered shaking her head and stormed off leaving Lucas standing there.

Meanwhile, Emma and Manny walked with their boy friends down the hall

"We should do something tonight" Manny confirms in Craig's arms

"Lets go see a movie" Craig smiled

"You want to go see a movie Em?" Peter asked holding her hand tightly

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, maybe" she confirms with a nod

"Your sure okay? Your acting wierd" he confirms

"fine. See you in class" she smiled kissing him and he nods walking along.

When Emma turned she gasped seeing Sean leaning on the wall watching her and the scene.

She glared "Did you need something?" she snapped.

Sean just snickered putting his arms out innocently "Just standing here enjoying the view of our students coming together" he taunts.

"Look, if you wanna hate me go ahead" as she said that he frowned madly "But leave my friends alone" she says

"I didn't say I hated anyone. Don't put word in my mouth" he warns

"Then don't bother me" She shot back

"But your so fun to bug" he smirked tauntingly and she glared with fire in her eyes

"You know, it's funny. I actually thought after a year you'd mature or something. But your still an asshole" Emma confirms storming off.

Sean stood there narrowing his eyes to watch her go until out of sight.

He remembered a time he and Emma never fought, not once. And she was happy being with him... FLASHBACK...

_"OW!" Emma screamed. She was still 15 and it was a few mouths after that first kiss with Sean. _

_There was loud footsteps and Sean raced in "what?" he panicked._

_Jane stood beside Emma and laughed out loud "He's faster than the police" she teased Emma_

_Emma tried laughing but 'ouched' again "Awe, baby" Sean playfully said taking hold of her hand_

_They were making cookies and she burned her little finger on the stove. As he examined it, he looked around the room and smirked_

_"Em, your suppose to put the flour IN the bowl" he teased his girl friend who giggled and ouch'd once more when he ran her finger under water._

_Jane laughed "We can make pizza" she offered._

_"You mean order" Sean taunted the girls._

_"Same thing" Jane said walking out. Sean shook his head smiling and looked back to Emma._

_"Better?" he asked pulling her in his arms as she smiled_

_"mhm" she nods and leaned up kissing him deeply that he happily did so back. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sean shrugged the memory away and walked off to find his crew.

Why is it his heart was still beating so quick?


	6. Chapter 6

Manny Santos huffed walking into the office to see Mr Raditch. She walked passed Jay Hogart who sat in one of the seats, he was leaning back and looking bored until he caught glimpse of her.

"Good to see you in the office again Miss Santos" Raditch said coming out

"Missed you too much Raditch" she said in sarcasm. Jay snickered behind her and she looked over her shoulder seeing him. She didn't know Jay well cause he was expelled, but she heard of him.

She gave a look and he just smirks as she turned back to their princible.

"So Miss Santos, says here you hurt an older boy today" Raditch said crossing his arms

"I still maintain he kicked himself in the balls" Manny insists simply shrugging. This time Jay had to laugh and Raditch scoffed glaring at him

"Okay Hogart, in my office now" he confirms and Jay put his hands up in defence.

As he got up Manny found herself smirking as well and Raditch looked between them while crossing his arms.

"Since you two get along so well, you can have detention together tomorrow" Raditch confirms.

Jay smirked again looking at Manny who raised an eyebrow.

Craig and Emma met Manny outside moments later and she came with a groan "I got Detention tomorrow" she confirms.

Emma laughed a little "But the guy harressed you" she said.

"Want me to handle him?" Craig asked, smiling adorably as Manny laughed wrapping arms around his waist.

"My big knight in shining armour" she teased and shrugged "It's alright. He knows not to mess with me again" she smirked.

"Hey you" Peter greets wrapping an arm around Emma who smiled turning her head looking at him "How was your day?" he asked.

Didn't see Sean today soo.. "Alright" Emma confirms "You?" she asked and he just shrugged.

"Can't complain" he joked with a grin that she returned until hearing that firmiliar motor.

Sean's motorcycle came into the parking lot and his crew that were sitting on the stairs immediatly went over to where he parked.

Emma watched them and Manny found herself looking too. Jay was with the crew, funny how he came from Degrassi first and liked Lakehurst better.

..maybe their was hope for the schools coming together?

"Emma Nelson" came a voice and they all turned to see Holly and her posse, great.

Emma swallowed hard "Holly" she greets.

Holly looked to where Emma and her friends were looking and smirked "You tell them the little story of you attending Lakehurst a few years back?" she asked.

Emma huffed looking away as Manny glared at Holly. Peter and Craig looked confused, they thought Emma came from a private school.

"Cute skirt" Holly confirms and left..with her posse.

"Emma" Peter said shaking his head still confused "I thought you.."

"You thought wrong. I came from Lakehurst, okay?" she snapped and stormed off.

By the parking lot, Sean turned from his friends and saw Emma going into the school, she looked pretty upset.

Her friends watched her leave until Manny punched Peter's arm, leaving Sean wondering what happened.

He then scoffed, he didn't care. . . .he didn't. So how many times do you have to say it to believe it?

"Okay class" Mrs Kwan said, it was now English class and Emma sat down in her spot next to Sean.

Peter came between Lucas and Sean, giving a sad look at Emma. Was she still mad at him?

Sean glanced at Peter while sloutching in his chair and snuck a glance at Emma. She didn't look as upset as Peter looked.

This made Sean smirk catching Lucas' eye.

"Rough day Pete?" Lucas taunted. Emma didn't even bother looking over, she just bit the end of her tounge. Lucas didn't matter to her.

But Sean sure did.

"Girl friend dump you Dexter?" Sean asked Peter who clenched his jaw, a little nick name Sean and Jay came up with.

"No actually" Emma finally snapped speaking up. Sean turned and looked at her raising an eyebrow "We're as happy as ever" she made sure she meant it and it crawled under Sean's skin.

Sean was now the one looking pissed off, he went to open his mouth-

"Sean, Emma. .think we can save this conversation til after class?" taunted Mrs Kwan crossing her arms.

The two scoffed and looked away from another. Peter was still very confused but Lucas was smirking, amused by the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Craig walked Manny to Detention and she sat there boredly.

when Jay went to detention he glanced at Manny and smirked a bit. He remembered her you know?

She was 'Degrassis slut'. But really. He didn't think she was a slut. She was a wild girl with a big heart. He liked that.

That's why she's the only girl Jay's never messed with. Or picked on for that matter.

"Aren't you a bit early?" he teased eyeing the brunette who wore a jean skirt that Jay was beginning to really admire on her.

But she was dating Mannings, wasn't she?

She also wore a green tank top that showed have her lower flat stomach and a light jean jacket over it.

"Well.. I wouldn't want to miss a minute of this" she taunted him

"Right" he smirked and sat behind her as she hid her smirk

"Raditch saw me and pulled me in" she confirms looking over her shoulder

"That's cool" he playfully said. He liked how pissed off she acted.

As if she was really getting annoyed with him. Yeah right. Girls love him .. . so she had to. . . right? Hopefully. . .

Minutes of silence

"Isn't their a window?" Manny asked and Jay raised an eyebrow

"Didn't think of that" he admits as she stood and walked to the back

"There's one" she said pointing up and tried reaching it

"I got it" Jay said coming behind her and she glared

"I can do it" she shot back and he snickered

"No you can't" he finally opened it and gave her a proud grin

"Thanks." she states and put her hands on the cell

He put hands on her hips going to help her up as she jumped back down and turned to him

"I can do it myself you know" she barked

"I'm just trying to help you" he bitters

"You mean cup a feel?" she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms

"I'm not trying to 'cup' a feel" he mocked her with a laugh

"Right" she snickered

"Not all guys want in your pants" he lied, he was definatly one.

Manny gasped. "I can't believe you just SAID that!" she went to hit him and he grabbed her wrists "JAY!" she yelled when he wouldn't let her hit him.

Well look at that, she knew his name!

She ended up against the wall with her wrists over her head. Her hair was a bit in her face but her big brown eyes stared up at him while breathing hard.

He stared back down at her and searched for something in her eyes, anything. She was pretty damn beautiful, and she was getting lost in his pierced emerald eyes.

He leaned a bit closer bowing his head as she closed her eyes abit- "Alright" came a voice and two tore apart. Raditch

"Detention over" he told them and Jay heard Manny scoff.

She grabbed her bag and he watched her storm out. Damn, she was hot.

Manny ran a hand through her hair, they were NOT about to kiss. One, she had a boy friend. Two, SHE HAD A BOY FRIEND.

That was just Jay being the pig he is and always will be. Right?

Meanwhile, Sean Cameron sat in his seat in media class. Mr Simpson went around the class and eyed the back of his head.

Sean could almost feel him burning holes in his back. Mr.S was Emma's father, Sean wasn't stupid, Simpson hated him. Ever since he and Emma got together.

"Care to tell why your not doing your work Mr Cameron?" Mr Simpson asked and Jane glanced at the scene with Lucas

"Just getting started sir" Sean confirms, starting up his computer and running a hand through his hair

"Is that attitude?" Simpson snapped and Jane gave Lucas a look, why was the teacher being such a prick to him?

"I don't think so" Sean insists staring right back at Simspon

"Go to the office" he demanded

"What?" Sean glared

"You heard me. Office, go" he pointed as Sean stood

"This is bull shit" he confirms, he did nothing wrong!

"Want me to call Raditch to bring you there?" Simpson taunted and Sean clenched his teeth

"Whatever" he snapped and his friends watched him storm out, the class across from Sean's was Emma's class. Math class.

They heard Sean slam the media door closed and Emma as well as other students watched him madly head to the office. Emma caught glimpse of her Dad who caught her eye and just crossed his arms turning.

What the hell was that?


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rang and Emma went outside to meet up with Jane "Can I talk to you?" she asked and Emma stared at her to then nod.

This would be awkward. Emma and Jane use to be best friends.

They were to the side and Jane huffed "Your dad just blew up on Sean for no reason at all" Jane explained and Emma huffed.

"I can't stop him when I'm not there Jane. Plus, I don't know what happened" she confirms

"Nothing did. Your Dad's hated Sean since you guys hooked up" Jane reminded

"that was years ago" Emma pointed out taking a deep breath

"Theres still tension" Jane declared

Did Jane mean between Simpson and Sean.. or Emma and Sean?

"Right" Emma slowly says

"I'm just saying, to be fair you know? This whole hate thing between the schools is stupid" Jane insists

"Agreed.." breaths Emma, running a hand down her arm.

"See? You come to Degrassi and you still have _some _scense" teased Jane smiling and Emma returned a small one "Well..bye" she said and Emma watched her leave.

When Emma went home she went straight to the kitchen.

There Snake sat reading his newspaper as she charged in.

"Evening Emma" breaths Snake at her dramatic entrance.

"What was with you attacking Sean today?" she exclaimed

"I didn't attack" Snake confirms looking up at her from his seat

"you sent him to the office for nothing!" she yelled

"He had attitude" Snake confirms

"No, you say he had attitude but I heard he didn't. Even if he did, that's how Sean is. Leave it alone" she demanded

"Only if he leaves you alone" declared Snake raising an eyebrow at her.

That's what he was worried about!?

"Dad! We haven't spoken since.." Emma then stopped, they did talk yesterday, but in the fighting sence.

"Peter called" Snake said, changing the subject and went back to reading the newspaper

"Oh.." Emma drifts with her mind now on Peter AND Sean.

"Call him back" Snake confirms

Emma bit the end of her tounge "Fine" she snapped and stormed off.

The next day Emma was in her gym class with all the girls and Armstrong was splitting them into teams.

"Emma, Manny, Mia, Holly, Chanel, Darcy, Ralphy, Jane and Liberty" he called and went on to the next group.

Emma, Mia and Manny took a deep breath sitting with another by the group and started talking

"Hows Isabelle?" Emma asked Mia who smiled opening her mouth-

"How is your daughter Mia?" Holly smirked

"Fine Holly" Mia bitters giving her a look

"she's what now? 3 right?" Jane asked, really interested and being polite

"Right" Mia smiled, she didn't really know Jane but she knew she was part of the Lakehursts bad boys crew

"If you ask me, that sort of thing would get me killed by my parents" Darcy insists

"We know holy girl" Holly taunts

"It's not like having a child is illegal Darcy" Manny confirms

"Should be" Chanel muttered

"Chanel!" Manny snapped as Mia and Liberty glared, they were sore around the subject

"can we not talk about kids? It's a little difficult for some of us in here" Liberty admits

"Wow, geek girl had it going on" Holly said with a laugh

"Holly" Jane said getting ready to deck her in the face or something, even Emma blood was boiling

"There was mis understandings. But I had it, and it was adopted" Liberty confirms

"I feel bad for the father" Holly said and they all went dead quiet. JT...

"Holly" warned Chanel shaking her head to try and make her stop

"I'd probably kill myself" she snickered and Liberty as well as Manny had tears swelling

"EMMA!" Mia yelled.

Holly shrieked as she and Emma had a shoving contast and a slap went here and there.

"HEY!" Armstrong yelled going over.

Chanel tried ripping Emma off of Holly and Manny shoved her off to get shoved back by Chanel. Mia slapped Chanel in the face.

The girls went wild.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dude" Spinner said running over to Craig and Peter.

Behind them was Lucas, Sean and Jay just chilling on the stairs for lunch.

Where were the girls by the way?

"Spin" greets Craig playing with his guitar

"you've gotta hear this" he laughs as Peter gave a look

"what is it?" Craig asked

"The girls gym class had a riot" Spinner explains.

Behind them Sean, Lucas and Jay evaspdropped

"What happened?" Peter asked and Spinner gave him a wierd look turning back to Craig.

Sean snickered, he liked this guy. If anyone hated Peter, they were good on his list

"Holly said something and Emma knocked her out. The whole class went phyco" explains Spinner.

Sean then looked over his shoulder, all ears. Emma?!

"Lets go" Craig said getting up.

Peter, Spinner and Craig ran to the detention hall to look it out.

"Your shitting me" laughed Jay to Lucas and Sean. Lucas laughed out loud.

At the same time the guys all got out and followed inside.

What? They were curious.

Meanwhile in detention. One side had Holly, Chanel and Darcy. The other side was Emma, Mia, Jane and Manny.

Liberty was let off since she didn't hit anyone. Jane was just accused.

"Well that was fun" Jane joked

"Nice nose Holly" Mia taunted

.

Holly glared, the top of it was scared and a bit bruised.

The girls on Janes side snickered a bit and Emma hid her smile.

She still laid a good hit... Sean had taught her how to defend herself a while back..

"Girls" snapped the teacher watching them from up front

"Sorry Miss T" Darcy confirms, sucking up.

"Hey Miss T? Can you tell Emma she's a little bitch?" Holly asked with a sweet smile.

"Hey Holly, your a uptight skank" Manny snapped back

"Says the slut" laughed Chanel glaring with Manny.

"Want more hair ripped out Chanel?" Mia taunted and Jane was laughing hysterically.

"That's enough" Miss T said "God!" she yelled "I can't take another minute of this. Go, all of you"

"cool" Jane smiled getting up.

As the girls went out Jane stopped them "Em" she said and Emma turned.

Wow, she hasn't been called 'Em' in a long time. Wonder who gave her that nickname...

"Yeah?" she asked with Manny and Mia stopped behind her.

"It you want. It's cool if you guys wanna come over this weekend" Jane said

"Slumber?" Manny asked with a big smile.

It could be fun!

"Their slumbers a little more intense Manny" Mia teased her and Jane nodded

"I'm in" Manny still agreed with a nod

"Yeah, sounds fun" Emma slowly said.

"I'll make sure no one bugs you too. See you guys later" Jane smiled leaving

"bye" Emma said watching her go.

Well. At least Emma still had her hair. Holly had her nose bruised, Emma had a scratch mark on her arm, Chanel had lots of hair ripped around as well as a slap in the face and Darcy had a blue eye.

Manny and Mia got off easy and Jane just watched and helped pull apart. It was fun!

The girls were laughing as they turned a corner, there stood Peter, Craig, Spinner, Lucas, Jay and Sean.

They actually looked like they ran to come see what was going on. The girls gave another odd looks when the guys tried looking innocent.

Emma and Manny bursted into laughter and just walked away. Mia shook her head walking by the guys as Jane eyed them

"You guys are so noisy" Jane confirms to them and Lucas smiled watching Mia pass him

"Get em' good Mia?" he asked catching up with her

"Shut up Lucas" Mia said but cracked a smile, as did he

"that's my girl" he said stopping and watching her go as she looked over her shoulder smiling

"Not your girl" she said and went

"Ohhhh" Jay sang with a laugh Spinner joined in on.

When the girls were out of sight. Spinner and Jay slapped hands and left. Sean glared at Peter leaving and Lucas went with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Manny and Emma came together going to Jane's house. It was downtown, but it was average looking. A town house. Very cozy inside though, Emma remembered.

The door opened while Emma and Manny were laughing "Hey guys" Jane greets

"Hey Jane" smiled Manny and Emma lost her smile.

Remember that blonde all over Sean?

Turns out it's Ralphy. Another one of Emma's old friends..

"...hey Emma" Ralphy slowly greets eyeing her

"Hi Ralphy" Emma said swallowing hard.

The party was beginning and music banged around the house with strangers and students.

"Emma, no one from Degrassi is here" Manny said and had to laugh.

Emma, who wore a jean skirt and a tight white tank top that showed off her stomach. Her blonde hair was straight and long, going down her shoulders. Every guy was watching them.

"Hey look, Spinners here" Emma said nodding to the guy who saw them and walked over.

"Hey Nelson, Manny" he greets and they just smiled.

"since when were you voted good in Lakehursts eyes?" taunted Manny.

"since a week ago I guess" he joked.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is" they heard a voice say. Manny and Spinner turned to someone they've never seen.

But Emma turned and huffed. Nic.

"Still lookin' good Nelson" taunted Nic with a well known smirk his friends shared behind him.

Meanwhile, a bit away Sean was standing with Lucas and Jay.

"Hey, isn't that your girl friend?" Jay taunted Lucas nodding to the door where Mia came in.

"she isn't my girl friend" Lucas said a bit darkly to then grin "Yet. Be right back" he went over "Mia" he called and she turned.

"Hey" she greets.

"You want a beer?" he asked and she shook her head

"Um no. I drove here. Kinda need to get back to Isabelle" Mia said. Everytime she said their daughters name Lucas couldn't breath "Lucas?" she says seeing him drift off.

Lucas clenched his jaw "I need to see her Mia" he whispered and she softened "Please let me see my kid"

Mia licked her dry lips looking around with a pained face. What if Lucas hurt Isabelle the way he hurt her? Like leaving, whenever he wanted to.

"I'll pay support. I got a job at the BASEMENT" he confirms and she swallowed hard still thinking it over "I can even go to the garage, the auto shop..and get that job too"

"Sundays" Mia says and Lucas' eyes lit up "I do cheer practice for an hour and a half. You can take her if you want for lunch or something.. keep your money" she confirms.

Lucas softened and watched her walk off with a little smile. He smiled and went back to his friends. Damn did he love that girl. Someday..hopefully, she'll see how he's changed.

Back with Emma, Nic backed her into a wall

"Hey" barked Manny getting the attention of Sean who looked over.

"You know Em, now that we go to the same school again. Maybe we can try each other out" he said swaying his hand down her smooth arm.

Sean's eyes darkened and he went over there.

"Get off me" Emma warned and yanked Nics hand off and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey" barked Sean and both Nic and Emma looked over a bit shocked. Nic knew instantly to let Emma go. Sean looked between them and narrowed his eyes at Nic.

He didn't want Emma to exactly know he was doing this for her.

"We need more beer" Sean lied to Nic who nods and looks back at Emma, slowly leaving. Sean could take Nic, but he'd rather Emma think he really needed beer.

"How intense" joked Jay coming over as Emma crossed her arms and Manny hid her smile "Manny Santos. How's Raditch treating you?"

"Not trying to get in my pants" she mocked what Jay had said to her before.

Emma tried to avoid Sean's eyes, but like always she was drawn to them and they locked eyes. Their hearts beated faster until Ralphy wrapped arms around his neck from behind.

Emma looked back to Spinner who was trying to tell a joke but Sean kept eyes locked on her.

"Lets go upstairs" Ralphy whispered loudly in Sean's ears, making Emma want to gag but instead she saw Mia and went to go hang out with her. Ralphy saw Sean watching Emma and she frowned sadly as she let go of him.

"I'm gonna get another beer" Sean said leaving her with his friends.

By the end of the night Emma huffed going outside, her cell phone was viberating all night but she was too busy, she was actually having a somewhat good time.

As she stood out in the night, a couple people were out there and she stood on the stairs. She didn't notice Sean was leaning on the house and watched her come out. He was having a smoke and watched her ignore the ring again.

Emma huffed, Peter again. She'll just call him when she got home tomorrow.

"ignoring the boy friends calls, sounds firmiliar" Sean said and Emma looked behind her finally noticing him. She then huffed when taking in what he just said

"Smoking kills" she taunted back as he just smirked inhaling it deeply.

"Count on it" he told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I will" she taunts and he had to chuckle. Most girls wouldn't say that to a guy like him but Emma stood her ground, she held her own.

"Sean" came another voice and they both looked to the door that opened. Ralphy. Emma looked away and Ralphy looked at Sean and back to Emma "Hey Emma.." she drifts.

Wow, the only things Ralphy said to Emma were the exact same words.

"hi" Emma said looking back down at her phone making it look like she was doing something.

"Sean, can you drive me home?" Ralphy asked crossing her arms. She couldn't help but to look between Sean and Emma. Sean nods and Ralphy did back going inside.

As Sean went into the house he glanced back at Emma "Tell Peter I said hi" he said. Emma didn't know if that was a taunt or tease so she just rolled her eyes.

Sean was gone and Emma stood on the porch shutting her eyes tight. This was gonna be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I took my daughter out" smirked Lucas working under a car. He rolled out and was talking to Jay and Sean. Jay was sitting inside the car working on the radio, Sean the engine.

"How nice" Jay taunted with a happy smile

"Shut up jackass" Lucas warned

"She 3 now?" Sean asked cleaning some tools so he could use them again

"About" Lucas said with a nod

"Cool" Jay breaths coming out of the car

"Party was pretty fun" Lucas insists "Saw you talking to Emma" Lucas said and Sean looked up to eye him

"So what?" he questions. What was Lucas trying to get at?

"what's happening there?" Lucas smirked and Sean stood up straight

"Nothing" he said without looking at Lucas who shared a look with Jay

"right" Lucas taunted and Jay smirked walking around the car

"her friend.. Manny. She's pretty cute" he admits. He found himself always looking for her in school

"Easy Hogart, she has a boy toy already" joked Lucas

"Yeah" breaths Jay reminding himself "Craig Mannings"

They watched Sean slam the hood down "Lets go get something to eat" he confirms. They nodded and followed him out.

Since joining schools, the bad boys thought they'd be smart asses and go into Degrassi's diner. The DOT.

"Emma, are you mad at me?" Peter asked sitting in a booth with her at the dot. She sat across from him and he slid a hand in hers.

"No, I just..I was at Mias last weekend. That's all" she lied. What would Peter say if he found out she was at Janes with a bunch of Lakehursts?

"Oh. Well.. can we hang out this weekend then?" Peter asked.

Emma saw the 3 badboys come into the dot. She didn't even notice herself take her hand out of Peters. But Peter did, and frowned deeply.

"Um.. yeah, sure" she said as he smiled a bit nodding. Sean went by and noticed her, she didn't look at him but he glanced between her and Peter.

When he sat down he couldn't help but sit the way that he could see Emma. She just stayed looking down and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Be right back" Emma said to Peter and got up. Sean heard Lucas and Jay talking but weren't really listening. He watched Emma go to the counter.

"Hey Emma" Spinner greets going over to her "what can I get you?"

"A rifle. Shoot me" she groaned. She didn't know it was going to be this hard to see him again. It was getting worse by the day.

Spinner chuckles and began talking to her as she leaned on counter. Sean eyed her lower back and her shirt raised a bit... that tattoo peeking out making Sean smirk. He bet Peter didn't know about that tattoo...

FLASHBACK

_Emma was covering her own eyes for Sean who laughed a bit but had to stay still. His friend was a tattoo artist and Sean sat on a black chair shirtless, showing off his body. He had his black tuke on and Emma held his shirt as he was getting his ink done. _

_"Em, it doesn't hurt that bad" he assured her _

_"Why'd you wanna do this!?" she exclaimed with a pout he found so adorable. _

_"You said okay" he laughed again and the artist joined in glancing at Emma._

_"I'll make it small so it won't hurt" the artist confirms finishing up on Sean who took his shirt back from Emma and stood up._

_Emma shook her head smiling, she was in denial and in love. Sean got her name in cursive on his chest. They've been together for a year now. He was 16 and she was 15 years old. _

_Moments later Emma came out of the tattoo room and into the shop holding her back pouting, Sean following behind her with a huge grin _

_"Better?" he teased putting hands on her hips as she turned and hit his chest_

_"that hurt!" she yelled about the tattoo she just got. He lied! _

_"Ow" laughed Sean watching her leave the shop and turned to his friend "How much?" he asked and his friend laughed._

_"On me. She's a keeper Cameron" he said and Sean nodded, that she is. She got a tattoo of a heart that dwelled on at the end and curled into an S for Sean. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sean took a deep breath getting up. He went over to the counter she was at, Spinner had turn to get someones order so she stood alone, until he went beside.

"Tattoos showing" he taunted in her ear, sending her chills until relizing what he was talking about.

Emma's eyes widen glancing at Peter, good thing he was clueless. She lowered her shirt and glared at Sean.

Sean snickered "Just trying to help" he said. But we all knew he just wanted to watch Emma squirm, it was cute

"Well don't" she snapped and he watched her for a minute.

"How much do you really like these people? Do you they actually know you?" Sean curiously wondered knowing he'd get glared at for that

"Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?" she snapped

"Yeah, you did" he said like it didn't matter "So do they?"

"They know what I want them to" Emma said with a proud smile that also read 'Fuck you'. Sean snickered, he loved her fire. "God, what are you doing?" she snapped wanting him to leave.

"Socailizing" he points out

"socailize somewhere eles" she confimrs

"We can't be friends?" he taunted.

"No" Emma snapped and he wasn't ready for her to answer to quickly about that "We can't" she informs and walked away with him standing there look mad.

What they didn't see was Ralphy watching them at the corner.


End file.
